Mantan
by Snow Lavender
Summary: Salahkah jika aku masih mencintaimu? -SnowFlake-


**Mantan**

**By Snow Lavender**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Crypton and Yamaha**

**Pair : LenxRin and LenxNeru and RinxPiko**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : Typo, miss typo, eyd berantakan dan kesalahan lain yang udah numpuk bener!**

**.**

_**Salahkah aku jika masih mencintaimu? -SnowFlake-**_

_**.**_

Aku kembali tertawa saat mendengar lawakan teman yang duduk disampingku. Aduh... mereka benar benar mengeluarkanku dari kebosananku. Biasanya, aku sedang belajar, tapi karena ini jam kosong, yah... beginilah kelasku. Ramai oleh suara canda.

"_Ne_, Rin, apa udah pernah punya pacar?"

Aku kaget saat mendengar penuturan sahabatku itu. Namanya Miku Hatsune. Dia memang terkenal dengan kecantikan dan kepintarannya, dia salah satu siswi populer di sekolah dan sudah memiliki banyak kekasih.

"Sebenernya sih pernah satu kali,"

Sepertinya jawabanku mengundang perhatian penuh Miku dan Teto, dua sahabatku. Aku terkekeh pelan melihat mereka yang menatapku seperti itu.

"Dia Len Kagamine,"

"A-Apa? Adik kelas yang keren abis itu?" Teto terlihat kaget bukan main. Lagi lagi aku hanya terkekeh.

"Iya. Dia adik kelasku di SD. Yah... kami cukup dekat karena suatu lomba," aku kembali menjelaskan "Juga, walaupun dia adik kelasku, umurnya tetap lebih tua satu bulan dariku. Habisnya, aku terlalu cepat masuk SD sih!" aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Ceritakan!" pinta Miku bersemangat. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ceritanya aku mulai saat pertengkaran kami ya..."

_**Flashback**_

_Aku menatap langit langit kamarku. Kemarin, aku bertengkar hebat dengan Len. Heh... aku tidak akan minta maaf lagi! Sudah cukup sering aku mengatakannya!_

_Jujur, aku menyukainya. Dia tampan, ramah dan baik padaku. Tapi yang membuatku suka padanya, dia selalu mengangguku._

_Akhirnya, aku mengambil ponsel flipku. Kucari kontaknya dan _delete_ dari kontakku. Aku tidak mau berhubungan dengannya lagi!_

_Kulihat jam dindingku baru menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Aku memang senang bangun pagi buta agar bisa main laptop tanpa diganggu oleh adik kecilku yang lucu itu. Ya... tanpa pikir panjang, segera kunyalakan laptop dan ku koneksikan ke internet._

_**SnowFlake has sign in**_

_Aku melihat urutan didaftar temanku yang sedang online. Masih mencari, tiba tiba ada seseorang yang mengajakku chat._

_**SkyThunder : Hai. Sedang apa?**_

_Aku kaget melihat siapa yang mengirimiku chat. Dia... dia adalah Len! Orang yang mampu membuat jantungku bekerja diluar batas normal._

_**SnowFlake : Aku masih marah sama kamu!**_

_**SkyThunder : Gomen-ne Rin... Aku memang kelewatan... Gomen-ne :') Sepi banget tanpa kamu. Jujur deh!**_

_Wajahku memerah melihat balasannya. Astaga... jantungku!_

_**SnowFlake : Oke deh! Hehe... Aku juga nggak bisa marah lama lama...**_

_Semenjak itu, dia semakin sering menghubungiku. Mulai dari mengirimi chat, bahkan sampai menelponku! Ya ampun... Aku sempat merasa dimanfaatkan olehnya. Kenapa? Karena setiap menelpon, dia pasti bertanya tentang soal soal!_

_Sampai suatu hari, temanku mengatakan hal yang tidak kumengerti._

"_Dia terus menelponmu untuk bertanya macam macam?Kau bilang pertanyaannya mudah? Aku yakin sebenarnya dia menyukaimu!"_

_Aku terlonjak mendengar penuturannya. Suka? Ah! Tidak mungkin! Meskipun sebenarnya aku mengharapkan itu._

"_Tidak mungkin kan!" sanggahku cepat._

"_Dia itu pintar! Selalu mendapat juara umum, mana mungkin dia nggak bisa jawab soal soal yang kamu sebutin tadi! Aku yakin dia Cuma cari alasan buat bisa ngobrol sama kamu!"_

_Aku menelan ludah. Entah kenapa hati kecilku berteriak ingin membenarkan. Oh ya, hari ini adalah hari kelima aku masuk sebagai siswi SMP. Ada seorang laki laki yang selalu mengangguku. Namanya Piko. Dia membuatku kesal! Tapi disaat bersamaan, entah kenapa jantungku... terasa aneh._

_Hingga beberapa minggu setelahnya, entah kenapa aku move on ke Piko. Walaupun masih tersisa secuil cinta untuk Len. Lagipula, Piko lebih jelas._

_Hari ini matahari bersinar terik, aku sedang berada dijalan menuju rumahku. Baru saja aku di suruh _Kaa-san _pergi ke warung untuk membeli persediaan telur yang habis._

_Seperti biasanya, aku memang selalu membawa ponsel kemana pun aku pergi. Dan dijalan, aku merasakan handphoneku bergetar. Segera saja aku buka dan ternyata Len mengirimiku sms._

_Len Kagamine : Hai... Sedang apa?_

_Aku tersenyum lalu membalas : Jalan... Aku baru disuruh _Kaa-san_ ke warung._

_Tak lama aku menunggu, ia kembali membalas pesanku. Astaga! Aku benar benar girang. Tapi terselip rasa bersalah. Aku merasa akulah yang mempermainkannya. Padahal, aku sudah move on ke Piko._

_Len Kagamine : Rin, apa sebelumnya aku pernah nembak kamu?_

_Astaga! Demi seluruh jeruk di dunia ini... Hatiku bergetar hebat!_

_Aku : Yah belum lah! Emang kenapa?_

_Len Kagamine : Kamu tau nggak sih, sebenernya selama ini, orang pertama yang aku ingat sebelum tidur itu kamu. Aku ngerasa sakit waktu kamu jalan sama cowok lain. Aku... Aku suka sama kamu._

_Langkahku terhenti. Mataku tertuju pada ponsel yang kugenggam. Aku... Aku memang masih menyukainya, tapi jujur, lebih dari separuh hatiku sudah dimiliki oleh Piko. Seandainya kamu datang lebih cepat!_

_Aku : Jadi?_

_Len Kagamine : Iya atau nggak? Pasti nggak ya... :')_

_Entah setan apa yang merasukiku. Aku membalas 'iya' padanya. Walaupun begitu, aku tidak menyesal. Lagipula, ada bagian hatiku yang memang masih miliknya._

_Sehari setelahnya, dia selalu menghubungiku. Mulai dari sms, telepon, ataupun chatting. Benar benar membuatku serasa terbang._

_**SkyThunder : Hei, jujur ya, kamu sayang sama siapa?**_

_**SnowFlake : Ada satu orang. Aku sayang banget sama dia. Sayang sayang sayang banget... sumpah! Dia tampan, keren dan aku sayang banget sama dia. Namanya Lui.**_

_**SkyThunder : Sekolah dimana? Aku mau buat perhitungan sama dia!**_

_Aku terkekeh melihat balasannya._

_**SnowFlake : Aku nggak akan ngampunin kamu kalo sampe terjadi apa apa sama adikku!**_

_**SkyThunder : Kau sudah berani mempermainkanku ya? :D Ah ya... Sebenarnya aku juga punya seseorang yang kusayang selain kamu. Namanya Lenka.**_

_**SnowFlake : Kamu nggak bisa nipu aku! Lenka itu kakak kamu kan?**_

_**SkyThunder : Hadeh... -_- Oke... Tapi jujur, kamu suka atau cinta sama siapa?**_

_Dan jujur saja, aku memang masih sangat polos. Polos sekali..._

_**SnowFlake : Aku suka sama kamu. Tapi aku cintanya sama Piko. Anak kelasku.**_

_**SkyThunder : Hm... Aku tidur ya! Bye...**_

_Entah kenapa aku merasa aneh. Betapa bodohnya aku! Tapi... kenapa rasa bersalah itu tidak besar. Hanya segelintir kecil_

_Semenjak hari itu, aku merasa bingung dengan hubungan kami berdua. Lalu aku memberanikan diri bertanya._

_**SnowFlake : Len, sebenarnya hubungan kita ini kayak gimana sih?**_

_**SkyThunder : Terserah kamu aja!**_

_**SnowFlake : Nggak ah... Terserah kamu aja!**_

_**SkyThunder : Terserah kamu aja Rin. Aku nggak maksa kok...**_

_**SnowFlake : Nggak... Terserah kamu aja!**_

_**SkyThunder : Okey, kamu pilih couple atau bestfriend?**_

_**SnowFlake : Gimana kalo bestfriend aja?**_

_**SkyThunder : Aku juga berfikiran sama :)**_

_SkyThunder has sign out_

_Aku menghela nafas pelan. Aku yakin dia marah padaku walaupun dia berkata seperti itu! Terbukti,keesokan harinya, nomor ponselnya sudah tidak aktif._

_Baiklah, akan kucoba menjalani hari hariku seperti biasa. Tanpa sosoknya yang mulai kembali kurindukan._

_._

_._

_Hari ini aku resmi menjadi siswi kelas delapan. Adik kelasku ramah dan menyenangkan. Aku termasuk kakak kelas yang populer karena sering dipanggil ke tengah lapangan untuk menerima penghargaan. Saat itu, aku tak sengaja melihatnya._

_Melihat sosok yang sudah satu tahun tak kulihat._

_Piko? Oh... Dia hanya mem-PHP-kanku! Buktinya dia sudah berpacaran dengan seseorang yang bernama Mayu._

"_Rin,"_

_Aku menoleh. Dia tersenyum ke arahku. Senyumannya yang sangat kurindukan! Senyuman jahil yang selalu ia pasang saat mengangguku. Apakah aku masih boleh berharap?_

"_Boleh kupinta nomor ponselmu? Beberapa bulan aku mengganti kartu, aku baru ingat belum memberi taumu. Ternyata, nomormu sudah tidak aktif"_

_Sungguh. Aku sungguh senang mendengarnya! Segera saja aku memberikan nomor handphoneku padanya. Sosok yang selama ini kurindukan._

_**Flashback End**_

"Jadi, kamu sering komunikasi lagi?" tanya Teto. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Dia sepertinya terlalu sibuk dengan pelajaran. Lagipula, ada kabar yang mengatakan kalau dia sudah berpacaran dengan seseorang yang bernama Neru kan, sekarang?"

Miku mengangguk menanggapiku "Iya. Dia memang memasang status berpacaran dengan Neru Akita. Siswi kelas 1-D yang tidak terlalu populer ataupun pintar,"

Aku menghela nafas "Baiklah, aku harus mengembalikan sapu ini ke ruang perlengkapan."

.

.

Aku membuka pintu ruangan perlengkapan dengan hati hati. Kabarnya, pintu itu rusak dan hanya bisa dibuka dari luar. Ruang perlengkapan itu kecil, hanya 3m x 3m. Ditambah dengan adanya sapu, pel dan yang lainnya menjadikan ruangan ini semakin sempit saja. Lampu yang dipasang juga lampu bertegangan rendah sehingga ruangan ini terlihat redup.

"Nah... ini dia..." aku meletakkan sapu itu dibagian para sapu.

Bruk!

Prak!

"Eh?" aku kaget saat mendapati seseorang memasuki ruang perlengkapan itu. Len? Bagaimana bisa?

"Astaga... Bagaimana ini? Argh! Mereka tidak harus mengerjaiku separah ini kan walaupun ini hari ulang tahunku?" kesalnya masih membelakangiku. Dapat kulihat tangannya menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Len?" panggilku pelan. Dia menoleh, dapat kulihat matanya yang langsung membola. Astaga! Mimpi apa aku semalam. Terjebak berdua di ruang perlengkapan bersama Len. Tunggu dulu! Di ruang perlengkapan? Di dalam? Terkunci?

"Astaga! Tolong!" pekikku keras. Tapi sepertinya percuma saja, ruang perlengkapan berada di antara gudang dan kamar mandi lama yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Paling dekat, dengan perpustakaan yang ada di sebelah gudang. Itu pun kabarnya Nyonya Luka—penjaga perpustakaan—tidak masuk. Disebelah kamar mandi ada UKS. Tapi penjaga UKS itu tidak bisa diharapkan, dia selalu saja memasang earphone.

"Kenapa?" tanya Len bingung.

Aku kembali berbalik "Kita nggak bisa buka pintunya dari dalam! Pintu ini Cuma bisa dibuka dari luar! Gimana ini?" entah sadar atau tidak, tapi aku sudah terduduk dilantai. Aku memang serba panik dan penakut. Terutama pada hantu dan kegelapan.

"Rin..." kulihat Len duduk di depanku dan memberikan tatapan hangatnya. Jangan Len... Jangan buat aku berharap terlalu banyak!

"A-Aku... A-Aku takut..." tubuhku bergetar. Itulah yang terjadi saat aku ketakutan.

"Tenanglah..." dia berkata dan langsung memelukku. Membuatku langsung membeku ditempat. Kenapa dia memelukku?

"Jangan menangis gadis cengeng,"

Aku tersentak. Gadis cengeng adalah kata kata permata yang keluar dari mulutnya untukku. Saat itu, aku menang lomba sebagai juara pertama dan menangis haru. Dia lalu mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya memberi ucapan selamat. Tapi ...

"_Gadis cengeng,"_

Sampai saat ini pun, aku masih ingat benar bagaimana caranya mengucapkannya. Bahkan nada bicaranya pun aku masih ingat!

"Rin..." aku merasa dia mempererat pelukannya. Mungkin aku sudah gila, tapi aku benar benar tidak bisa mengontrol tanganku yang balik memeluknya.

"Walaupun kau gadis cengeng, menyebalkan, bodoh dan penakut, tapi..." ia menghentikan kata katanya. Astaga... dia benar benar membuat jantungku berdegup dua kali lipat lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"Happy birthday,"

Sontak dia langsung melepaskan pelukannya, membuat mataku langsung tertuju padanya. Aku yakin dia kaget.

"Kau ingat?"

Aku tersenyum "Tentu saja aku ingat hari ulang tahunmu,"

Dia ikut tersenyum "Lalu dua puluh tiga hari lagi akan menjadi ulang tahunmu." Dia mengusap kepalaku pelan. Membuat jantungku ini tidak bisa henti hentinya berdetak lebih kencang.

-Skip- (06.00 PM)

"Kau tau... kau tidak pernah memberikan hadiah apapun padaku," kudengar Len berujar. Dia duduk di sebelahku dan aku pasti bisa mendengar jelas apa yang dia katakan.

"Memangnya kau mau hadiah apa?" tanyaku sambil menoleh ke arahnya "Akan kuberikan apa saja,"

Dia terlihat menyeringai kecil. Kebiasaannya saat sedang senang.

"Atau mungkin a—"

Kata-kataku terhenti saat bibir lembutnya menyentuh bibirku. Hanya sebuah ciuman lembut tanpa adanya lumatan ataupun jilatan, tapi ini... ini... ini... ini benar benar kenyataan?

Len meletakkan tangannya dipinggangku. Aku masih saja diam. Masih terlalu kaget untuk hal ini.

Setelah beberapa menit, Len melepaskan ciumannya. Entah sudah semerah apa wajahku saat ini. Yang jelas, wajahku benar benar panas!

"K-Kenapa..."

"Kau bilang kau akan memberikan apa saja,"

Aku memegangi bibirku "T-Tapi... I-Itu..."

"Kau tidak suka ya?" dia bertanya dengan nada lirih. Membuatku ingin langsung menggeleng dan menjerit tidak. Tapi... tubuhku...

"K-Kau kan sudah punya pacar. A-Aku hanya merasa ini salah. Salah kalau berciuman dengan perempuan lain disaat kau masih memiliki pacar,"

Len menatapku "Aku ingin tau jawabanmu, kau membenci ciuman tadi?" matanya terlihat serius. Astaga... jarang sekali dia serius seperti ini.

"A-Aku... A-Aku... A-Aku suka. Itu ciuman pertamaku. A-Aku tidak pernah bermimpi akan mendapatkan ciuman darimu. Tapi sekarang kau sudah punya pacar. Aku pasti akan sangat sakit saat pacarku berciuman dengan orang lain. Aku dan Neru sama sama perempuan, aku bisa mengerti apa yang dia rasakan,"

"Kalau aku menembakmu lagi, apa kau akan menerimanya?"

"Eh?" aku menoleh kaget ke arahnya. Debaran jantungku sudah sangat sangat sulit untuk dikontrol. Aku yakin wajahku benar benar merah saat ini. Aduh... bagaimana?!

"A-Aku... Jujur, A-Aku masih mencintaimu," aku langsung memalingkan mukaku. Tapi sekilas, aku dapat melihat dia lagi lagi menyeringai.

"Bodohnya aku karena saat masuk tidak langsung kutembak saja kau,"

Aku menelan ludah... Selama ini dia masih mencintaiku?

"Tidak ada perempuan lain yang bisa membuatku sampai tidak tidur beberapa malam, Rin. Kau satu satunya yang bisa,"

Aku tersenyum pelan "Jangan berlebihan,"

"_Baka_! Ini sedang suasana romantis! Jangan kau rusak!"

Aku terkekeh mendengar penuturannya "Iya... Iya... Jadi memangnya kau mau aku melakukan apa di suasana romantis seperti ini, hm?"

Dia... menyeringai lagi?

Tidak... Aku dalam masalah. Maksudku melakukan disini adalah berkata apa, bukan hal hal semacam ...

"Cium aku!"

Glek...

"A-Aku... A-Aku..." dia semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku. Membuatku kesulitan bergerak. Astaga... bagaimana ini... Ingat statusmu Len!

"I-Ingat Neru..."

"Aku terpaksa menerimanya. Dia yang menyatakan kalau dia suka aku, ya aku terima saja karena kupikir kau tidak mencintaiku lagi ..."

Dia semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku. Argh! Ya sudahlah... aku pasrah saja!

Bruk!

Apa kusenggol dengan sikuku barusan? Ini... posisi seperti ini... sialan benda yang disenggol tadi! Benda licin apa yang membuatku sampai terlentang disaat sesulit ini?

Melihatku ingin membuat pergerakan, Len langsung menahan kedua pergelangan tanganku dengan tangannya. Aduh... Aku belum pernah seperti ini. Bagaimana perasaanmu saat kau terbaring dan orang yang kau cintai ada diatasmu dengan wajah mesumnya itu! Pergi jauh dariku Len Kagamine!

"Bagaimana? Ciuman atau lebih? Tidak ada orang loh disini..."

Glek...

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya aku menelan ludah.

"A-Aku..."

Bruk!

"Apa ada orang disini?" tanya satpam berseragam putih itu. Pasti dia mendengar sapu sapu yang jatuh akibat aku menyenggol benda licin yang entah apa namanya itu.

Bisa kulihat tubuhnya yang langsung mematung. Membuatku langsung memanas dan wajahku pasti langsung memerah.

"_G-Gomen_!" teriaknya dan berlari pergi.

Aku segera mendorong Len dan berdiri "A-Aku harus pulang,"

"Akan aku antarkan,"

.

.

Aku turun dari motor Len di depan gerbang rumahku. Kulihat _Kaa-san_ sudah menunggu dengan raut wajah cemas. Yah... hari ini aku memang lupa membawa ponsel.

"Rin sayang!"

Aku balas memeluk _Kaa-san_ku. Setelah acara peluk pelukan dan lepas rindu kami selesai, _Kaa-san_ mendekati Len yang masih duduk setia menemani motornya.

"_Arigatou_!" _Kaa-san _membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

"A-Ah... Tidak masalah _Baa-san_. Tadi aku dan Rin terjebak di ruang perlengkapan. Yah... salahku juga karena kau tidak tau kabar kalau pintu itu hanya bisa dibuka dari luar,"

_Kaa-san_ku tersenyum "Biasanya Rin tidak pernah mau diantar pulang oleh semua teman laki lakinya. Bahkan idola sekolahnya sekalipun, tapi kali ini aneh. Hm..."

"Len Kagamine, _Baa-san_"

Kulihat _Kaa-san_ terdenyum mendengarnya "Temannya Rin ya?"

"Hem..." Oh tolong jangan katakan yang macam macam Len Kagamine! Jangan rusak image ku dirumah sebagai anak polos!

"Sekarang teman. Tapi dulu aku mantannya dan beberapa hari kedepan akan menjadi pacarnya lagi, _Baa-san_."

KUBUNUH KAU LEN KAGAMINE!

"E-Eh... Ya ampun ternyata anak polos _Kaa-san_ sudah pernah pacaran ya..."

Aku mengembungkan kedua pipiku sebal. Menghentakkan kaki, aku langsung masuk ke rumah. Ugh! Apa mereka tidak tau kalau aku sedang malu?

.

.

**Satu minggu kemudian... in NORMAL POV**

Piko membuka pintu kelas 2-B dengan pelan. Semua perhatian tertuju padanya. Kenapa? Jelas karena dia adalah salah satu idola sekolah.

"Hem... Rin dimana?"

Miku mendekat "Hari ini adalah giliran piket UKSnya Rin,"

Piko mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan kelas 2-B. Membuat beberapa orang yang melihatnya menatap heran.

.

.

Rin berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang. Untuk apa orang ini datang kesini? Ingin menganggunya (lagi)?

"Ayolah Rin... aku benar benar serius! Aku sakit!"

"Baiklah..." akhirnya Rin mengangguk dan mendekat ke arah ranjang UKS. Tempat yang dijadikannya sebagai kursi.

"Dimana yang sakit?" tanya Rin pelan.

"Entahlah... Sejak tadi pagi dadaku terasa sesak dan sakit. Padahal aku tidak ada asma,"

Rin menghela nafas "Aku tidak tau. Biar aku panggilkan Penjaga UKS nya ya..."

Len menggeleng "Tidak! Aku tau obatnya... Obatnya sederhana kok!" Rin mengeryit heran mendengar penuturan Len. Kalau sederhana kenapa tidak dia cari dari tadi saja?

"Jadi... apa obatnya?"

Len tersenyum "Kalau kau menjadi pacarku,"

Mata Rin membola. Len menembaknya kan? Len Kagamine menembaknya kan?

"K-Kalau itu... i-itu pasti kan..."

Len tersenyum dan langsung membawa Rin dalam dekapannya. Hari ini, hari terindah bagi keduanya. Senyum terukir di wajah masih masing. Hati mereka berdua terasa melambung di udara. Tinggi dan (belum) tidak dijatuhkan lagi...

Sementara itu, di depan ruangan UKS, seseorang berdiri mematung melihat pemandangan di hadapannya dari kaca jendela. Bunga mawar yang ada digenggamannya terjatuh ke lantai. Rambut putih keperakan yang dibalut topi berlambang P milik orang itu sedikit berkibas tertiup angin. Hatinya semakin hancur saat mendengar kata kata selanjutnya yang keluar dari mulut dua orang yang sedang diperhatikan olehnya.

"Kita pacaran sekarang?" tanya Rin masih belum percaya.

"Tentu saja, _baka_! Aku tidak akan pernah mau melepasmu lagi meski kau memaksa,"

Rin terkekeh dan mempererat pelukannya "Aku juga,"

_**END**_

_**Minna! Gimana nih cerita? Fyuh... susah juga ya bikin cerita yang agak panjang kayak gini! Nggak kebiasa sih... Hehe... Nah minna, RnR ya! :3**_


End file.
